Little Pieces of Nothing
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Jack just noticed something about Ianto, and he wants to fix it.


**Disclaimer: So, Cybermen are from an Alternate Universe? Think there is a Universe where I own Torchwood? Because I don't in this one.  
A/N: Uh. Yeah. Idea that amused me. Reviews are nice. Not beta'd. Sorry. **

The first time it happened Jack was woken up by Ianto's movements. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Ianto?"

The Welshman turned and smiled faintly at his boss, "Just getting me something to drink. Go back to sleep, Jack."

Jack shrugged and laid back down, deciding to wait for his lover to come back. Only after a few moments, he heard the telly turn on and then the volume go down so low he could hardly hear it. Jack's brow furrowed. Ianto said he was getting a drink. Watching television is not getting a drink. Licking his lips, he got up to see what was going on.

His feet padded on the carpet of Ianto's flat, "Come back to bed."

Ianto looked up, "Sorry. I hadn't realized how awake I was. I probably can't sleep anymore tonight. You go ahead though." He made a movement with his hand towards the bedroom.

Jack ignored the movement and sat down next to Ianto on the couch, "Nah. I'm awake now too." And they spend the rest of the night watching late-night and early-morning television.

The second time Jack woke up and turned over, reaching out for Ianto, only to find that there was no body there. Must have gone to the bathroom or something. But wait, the bed was cold. Ianto had been up for a while. Sitting up he listened and once again, heard the telly on. He laid on his back and sighed. No way of getting Ianto back into bed now. He grabbed the blanket and swaddled it around his shoulders before venturing out to Ianto on the couch.

When Jack entered the room, Ianto just glanced at him, sighed, then went back to watching the program. Jack sat down next to him and put the blanket over both. This time he had fallen back to sleep on Ianto's shoulder.

While Jack was asleep, Ianto sighed, "I tried to not wake you." He murmured.

The third time something like this happened, Jack was woken up by Ianto. Only this time Ianto wasn't getting out of bed. He seemed to stiffen up in his sleep, not in a relaxed dream state. His breathing was slightly harsher and his face full of fear. "Ianto! Wake up!" Jack said loudly, shaking Ianto. Ianto woke up with a scream and wild eyes. "It's okay, Ianto. Just a nightmare." He held his lover close and shushed him in his ear.

After a few minutes Ianto seemed aware of his surrounding, "Sorry, 'bout that."

"Not your fault you got a nightmare." A smile could be heard in Jack's voice, "So don't worry about it. Everyone gets nightmares from time to time."

Ianto closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them, "Well, I won't get back to sleep now." He got up and found his usual place in front of the television screen.

And it suddenly all clicked in Jack's mind. Ianto was having nightmares almost every night.

The fourth time Jack had been to late to try and sooth the Welshman - he had already made it to the couch.

The fifth time Jack had once again been woken by Ianto having the nightmare. This seemed to be a hard thing to do as the younger man didn't make any noises in his sleep, just went tense with fear. Jack decided Ianto needed sleep, and bad. So, instead of waking him up, he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. Rubbing circles on his skin and whispering soft words in his ears. Ianto was calming down and getting back to sleep. A regular sleep. Jack just held onto Ianto tightly.

Many more instances happened during that month. Most of them was Jack being to late to help, Ianto would already be up. He wondered how often Ianto got these nightmares. Because since Jack noticed the first time, it was almost nightly. Had he always had these? This much? After the twenty seventh time Jack took a stand.

The next day at the Hub, Jack grabbed Ianto by the hand. "Where are we going, sir?"

Jack didn't answer and just dragged him over to Owen, "He needs sleeping pills."

"What? Jack, I'm fine." Ianto protested.

Owen glanced at the two of them, "Why does Ianto need sleeping pills?"

"I don't." The Welshman protested again.

"He usually doesn't sleep through the night," Jack paused at the look Owen gave him, "Not because of sex, because of nightmares. I want you to give him something that will make him sleep throughout the night."

Owen sighed and did a few scans on Ianto, to make sure he was alright and these were just nightmares and not something more, "Well, it does say here that you don't get enough sleep." He sighed, not surprised that Ianto got nightmares. Ianto lived through Canary Wharf, had kept a pet Cyberwoman in the basement, worked at Torchwood and was sleeping with Jack, "Alright. Proscribing you Lunesta. The side effects are dry mouth, drows-"

Ianto cut him off, "Drowsiness, dizziness, headache, symptoms of the common cold. I might feel drowsy the next day after taking Lunesta, I am not supposed to get out of bed while not being fully awake and do not do an activity, such as driving, after I just wake up. I could have abnormal thoughts and behavior such as more outgoing or aggression behavior than normal, confusion, agitation, hallucinations, worsening of depression, and suicidal thoughts or actions. Memory loss anxiety and severe allergic reactions are also possibilities. I could have swelling of the tongue or throat, trouble breathing, nausea and vomiting. And tell you if any of these symptoms happen. It can be habit forming and take when I have eight to ten hours to devote to sleep. And I can't take it if I have a history of depression, mental illness, suicidal thoughts, a history of drug or alcohol abuse. Or if have liver disease or am pregnant, planning to become pregnant, or breast-feeding." Ianto paused, "I don't think we have to worry about the last bit."

Owen just stared at Ianto, mouth a gap, "H-How did you know all that? Have you been on the drug before?"

"No." Ianto paused, "I just watch a lot of late-night and early-morning telly. They show at least one sleep aid ad during a break."

"Good advertising."

Later that day, Ianto stopped by Jack's office with a cup of coffee, "Sir?"

"Yes, Ianto?" He looked up at the Welshman.

"I won't be able to take the sleeping aid when you stay the night."

Jack's brow furrowed, "Why not?"

"I need eight to ten hours to devote to sleep when taking Lunesta." Once again, sounding like an ad. "And I need to be here at six thirty, at the latest."

Jack licked his lips and a wicked grin found his face, "Well, then, we'll just have to start earlier."

A few weeks later and Ianto was sleeping. Really sleeping. Of course he was also drowsy in the morning and very once in a while he would vomit after waking up. Jack of course was glad to have him sleep through out the night and made sure that Ianto wasn't forming a habit with it. But one night his phone went off, "What?"

"Jack, we've got three Weevils on the streets." Tosh said, "We'll come and pick you and Ianto up."

"Okay. We'll be ready." Jack hung up the phone and glanced at the peaceful face on Ianto. He would have to take the Welshman with him. Ianto wasn't allowed to be by himself after he first woke up anymore, not after the Incident with the Eggs. So, Jack when about to wake his slumbering partner up. "Alright. This'll be fun." He shook Ianto. And Ianto didn't move. "Ianto!" Ianto didn't move. Jack went right his ear, "Ianto! Wake up!"

Ianto's eyes fluttered open, "Hmm?"

"Weevils are afoot. We need to go play hero." Jack grinned.

"Mm'kay." Ianto blinked heavily and went to sit up only to yawn and fall back down asleep.

Jack just stared at him, "Yeah. This is fun." Somehow he was able to get Ianto dressed and downstairs. Ianto was barely there. "Where are we going?" He asked, in a tired tone.

"To hunt some Weevils. You want us to pick you up a stick so that you can fight them off?" Jack asked cheekily, speaking of the time when they first met.

"Sure." A grin spread over Ianto's tired face, "Hey, Jack?"

"Yes?" He had no idea what was going through the Welshman's mind. He got a lot of laughs in the morning when he was still drowsy, but awake and now he wasn't even awake. He was in and out of sleep.

"Weevil rock you." He chuckled for a few seconds before his eyes closed all the way.

Jack caught him in his arms, smiling at what the younger man had said, "Ianto. Wake up." The SUV pulled up, "Our ride is here. Come on." He lugged Ianto into the back seat and told Gwen to but the seat belt on him before taking over the driver's seat.

"What's wrong with him?" Tosh asked, watching Gwen fasten the sleeping Welshman into the SUV.

"He won't wake up for another four hours or so." Jack answered, speeding off in the direction of the Weevils.

"Why?"

"Sleeping Pills." Both Jack and Owen said at once.

When they got there, it was a large warehouse district. "Alright. Gwen, you're with me, Tosh with Owen. And Ianto?" Ianto was still out, "Just stay there and sleep." A small smile on his face.

They split up to go hunt for some Weevils.

"Why is Ianto taking sleeping pills?" Gwen asked.

Jack sighed, "He doesn't sleep through the night. Why else would he be taking sleeping pills?" He shook his head.

"But why doesn't he sleep through the night?" He asked again.

"Now is not the time or place." Jack ordered.

Before long Jack and Gwen caught their first Weevil and stuck it in the back of the SUV. Jack pausing to check on Ianto who was still out cold.

Owen and Tosh caught the next Weevil, doing the same thing. Only Owen checked on the sleeping form before they headed back out.

Before too long the two groups found each other.

"Have you found the third one?" Jack asked

"No." Owen answered, "Maybe it got away?" Just then they heard a noise coming from the direction of the SUV. Jack's face paled as he took off sprinting towards Ianto.

The Weevil was shaking the SUV, trying to get in. Ianto was waking up from all the movement. His eyes widening. He back to the other side of the SUV and found a thing of Weevil Spray. Blinking heavily he went back to the side with the Weevil and rolled down the window just enough to spray the alien.

Jack saw the Weevil backing away and Ianto spraying it through a crack in the window. He took a deep breath before helping Ianto out and sedating the creature. He looked up and saw the scratch marks on the side of the SUV, thinking that could have been Ianto and then looked up to see Ianto asleep again.

They drove back to the Hub and put the Weevil's away. And being as it was early enough, or late enough, they all decided just to have a early start to the work day and not go home. Jack once again, having to practically carry the mostly still asleep Ianto inside to lay him down. "Are we heroes, sir?"

Jack grinned down at the large and tired eyes of his lover, "Big damn heroes."


End file.
